Disobedience Doesn't Pay
by LissaLynn21
Summary: Danny's youngest has a very bad day. Alternate story if Danny and Linda had another child after Jack.


Fifteen year old Lena Reagan had never been this scared in her life. The night had started out so fun and had turned dangerous in an instant. She had been out with friends and had ended up in the car with the guy she had been crushing on for a long time. Jax was 17 and had a reputation for being a bad boy. He had always been nice to her tho and when their group was leaving the mall he had offered to drive her home. In the back of her head she heard her older brother's voice. "Lena don't you dare, you don't know this guy." She shook her head to get rid of the voice and smiled at him. "Sounds good, let's go." They left the parking lot in his souped up mustang and she smiled as he looked over at her and smiled. A couple of blocks later they had pulled up to an intersection and some guys in a Camaro pulled up next to them and challenged Jax to a race. Not one to back down from a challenge, especially with a girl in the car he had accepted. They took off on green and Lena started to feel uncomfortable, but Jax was an experienced driver and seemed to know what he was doing so she didn't say anything. However a block later they blew past a cop running radar and when they passed he pulled out behind them and hit his lights. Jax swore and looked back. "Shit… I'm on probation, if they catch me I'm going to jail." "Hold on" he said as he threw the car into a lower gear and hit the accelerator. Lena swallowed a scream and looked around for something to hold on to. "This could not be happening, she had never done anything like this and she couldn't believe that this was happening the first time she disobeyed her father by getting into a car with a guy she didn't know. Her father was going to kill her.

"Jax please slow down. It can't be worth getting hurt over" she begged

"Shut up!" he shouted as he maneuvered into a corner. Behind them another cop car joined the chase. "Oh that's just perfect… bring it on!" he muttered.

She closed her eyes and prayed, her stomach in knots. Her father was for sure going to hear about this, it was going to be all over the police station where he worked. "Please God don't let me die! I'll never disobey daddy again! Please don't let me die because I was stupid, please, please, please…. She repeated over and over.

Up ahead she saw red and blue lights coming at them and realized that they were running out of road. Suddenly Jax hit the brakes and they screeched to a stop. He threw open the driver's door and ran. Lena threw open her door and stumbled out of the car and onto her knees next to the car as she threw up.

She heard shouts behind her telling her to show them her hands and when she could stop puking she raised her hands over her head. An officer was next to her in an instant and she was pulled to her feet and pushed up against the car. Over the top of the car she watched as an officer tackled Sean who was still running. She rested her face against the car as the officer searched her and handcuffed her hands behind her back while reading her her rights.

After she acknowledged that she understood her rights she was escorted over to the police cruiser where the officer's partner was waiting. She was asked her name and if she had identification. She answered quietly "My name is Elena Reagan and I have id in my bag in the car."

"Reagan?" the officer asked, "any relation to Danny Reagan?"

Lena jumped as if the officer had hit her.

"My father" she whispered

"Damn… girl you are in so much trouble." the officer's female partner said incredulously.

She stared at her feet. She knew this.

"Did you know your boyfriend is on probation?" the male officer asked her "Does your dad know he is?"

"He's not my boyfriend, and no I didn't know and no my dad doesn't know and he is already going to kill me for getting in the car with him not to mention that he's on probation." She said sickly.

The officer put her in the back of his car and they went over to talk to the other pair of officers who were talking to a cuffed Jax.

Lena felt like she was going to puke again and she leaned forward and put her head between her knees and breathed. After what felt like forever she heard voices and heard doors open and close as the officers got in the car.

One of them asked if she was ok and she nodded as her head stopped spinning. The drive to the station was a quiet one and she was thankful since she didn't know if she would have been able to talk anymore. At the station she was escorted inside and into a holding cell. Her purse had been confiscated and she was told she would get it back when she was picked up. The officer uncuffed her hands from behind her and cuffed them back in front of her and then told her that someone would come and get her when her parent's arrived. Lena wanted to cry at that. Then the officer left her alone. She moved over to the bench that ran the length of the cell and crawled up on to it. She curled into a ball, laid her head against the cement block wall and closed her eyes. Hot tears slipped out between her lashes and she silently sobbed. When she had cried herself out she laid there with her eyes closed. After what seemed like forever she felt eyes on her back. She sat up and turned to find her father standing outside the cell. She looked up at him and then turned away, unable to meet his eyes.

There was a jingle of keys and she heard the door open. Then she heard her father's voice.

"Elena, let's go" those three words held so much and were a knife in her heart. She stood up and followed her father out to the desk area where her father thanked the officers for calling him and not booking her, her purse was returned to her and then he led her out to his car. He opened the passenger door and waited until she had climbed inside and then closed the door and came around to the driver's side and got in. He was silent as he started the car and drove her home. The house was lit up when they pulled into the front drive and when they pulled in the front door opened and her brothers and uncle stood there.

Lena made a small sound and hugged her legs tighter to herself. Her father parked the car, got out and came around and opened her door. She reluctantly got out and was ushered inside. Once inside the house her brothers had a million questions. She felt like couldn't breathe and wanted to disappear. Her father's voice cut thru all the noise.  
"Elena go to your room." He ordered.

She gasped in a breath and turned and ran up the stairs to her room. She shut the door, dropped her purse, flung herself on to her bed and burst into tears.

Downstairs Jamie Reagan watched his niece bolt for her room and then followed his brother down the hall to his study.

"Danny…" he said as he followed him in and shut the door. "What the hell?"

"What? You think I was too hard on her?" Danny Reagan asked his younger brother. "Apparently I haven't been hard enough on her if this is what she does when I let her go out with her friends"

Jamie looked at him. "Danny she's a good kid and you know it."

"Really?!" He shot back "explain tonight then"

"I can't, but if you gave her a chance to talk she would explain." Jamie responded.

"Jamie I couldn't…" Danny said with barely restrained anger. "I am so angry if I talk to her while I feel like this I will say or do something that I regret. I want to hit someone or something."

"The guy was on probation for assault." He stated his anger boiling just under the surface. "And he tried to run from the cops with my daughter in the vehicle. She could have been killed!"

"I know brother, I do. But Lena is a good girl and she has never done something like this before and she is terrified and hurting right now and she needs you to be her father." Jamie said.

"I know…" Danny said as he sank into his desk chair. "Will you go check on her? I'll be up in a minute."

Jamie patted his brother on the back and said "of course I will."

He left the room and Danny let out a deep breath.

Lena was still crying when she heard a knock on her door. She froze as the door opened and relaxed when she saw her uncle.

"Uncle Jamie" she cried and he entered her room and sitting down on the edge of her bed pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"You're ok darling," he said as he smoothed her curly hair back from her face. "We are just glad you are ok."

"Daddy is so angry" she sobbed "I let him down Uncle Jamie what if he never talks to me again."

"Sweetheart, he's your father…. There is nothing that you could do that would ever change that."

Jamie said kissing her forehead. "He's not mad at you"

She cut him off "Yes he is, he couldn't even look at me."

"Sweet girl he is angry with the choices you made and what came from them and even angry with the boy for putting you at risk but your father loves you. And I think you scared him more than anything." He told her.

"Daddy isn't scared of anything." She told him skeptical.

"Oh he is…" Jamie said with a laugh "he is scared of losing any of you kids."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because I am scared of the same thing, and you aren't even my kids but I love you like you are and that phone call tonight took about 5 years off my life and it was worse for your dad."

"I screwed up so bad." She moaned as she closed her eyes. "I was so scared… and he wouldn't stop and I wanted to get out so bad."

Jamie hugged her tighter and looked up to see his brother standing in the doorway listening. He kissed the top of her head and let her go. "You're ok little girl, that's what matters."

"What if daddy never forgives me" she whispered.

"That will never happen" her father's deep voice said from the doorway. Jamie stood and slipped out as father and daughter looked at each other.

Danny came in and shut the door and took Jamie's spot on her bed.

"Daddy I'm so sorry… "Lena began with fresh tears in her eyes and voice.

"Lena I know you are." He responded lifting her into his arms. "I forgive you."

She cried as he held her and he mentally kicked himself for scaring her more than she had already been.

When she began to calm down he asked her to tell him what had happened and she did. He had to force himself to remain calm as she described how she had ended up in the car and the rest of what had happened until he got the call.

When she was done talking she was exhausted and as he held her she drifted off to sleep. He held her until she slept and then laid her down on her pillows and covered her with her pink comforter.

He went to shut the light off but her voice stopped him.

"Daddy" she said quietly

"Yes baby?" he answered

"I'm really sorry." she said.

"I know you are baby," He responded. "Now get some sleep."


End file.
